Nolan Emerson
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Quand un nom peut changer la vie de John Reese et lui permettre d'être enfin avec la personne qu'il aime.


**Coucou!**

**j'ai découvert la série Person of Interst il y a deux semaines...? Et j'adore! J'ai déjà regardé tous les épisodes de la saison 1 que j'ai loupé et j'attends avec impatience la suite mardi soir!**

**Bref, je suis tombée totalement sous le charme du personnage de Finch.**

**Je suis donc une fan du Rinch (j'ai déjà lu plein de fic Rinch mais désolé j'ai pas eu le temps de commenter, je le ferai plus tard promis!) mais aussi du couple Finch / Grace.**

**Mais le Rinch est prioritaire! Donc voilà une petite OS en cadeau pour vous.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture.**

Nolan Emerson

Reese arriva tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Finch ne l'avait toujours pas appelé.

Pas de numéro donc.

Alors pourquoi était-il venu l'un de ses rares jours de congé à la bibliothèque ?

John connaissait très bien la réponse à cette question mais il n'était pas encore près à l'accepter.

Il fit un gros câlin à Bear qui s'approchait de lui, tout content.

Pourtant, toujours nulle trace de Finch quand il arriva au bureau de Finch.

Ou pouvait-il bien être?

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever tard.

Harold Finch est une personne du matin.

Il était inévitablement là à huit heures tapante chaque matin. Comme le soleil se levait invariablement chaque matin.

John commença à s'inquiétait.

Il s'approcha des ordinateurs.

Une série de mots s'affichait à l'écran...

Pourquoi Finch ne l'avait-il pas contacté? Il avait pourtant un nouveau numéro?

Son inquiétude grandit encore quand il vit ses livres par terre.

Que s'était-il passé?

Reese ramassa les livres et décoda.

Le numéro de sécurité social correspondait à un certain... Nolan Emerson.

Leur nouveau numéro s'appelait Nolan Emerson. Pas commun comme nom.

Mais pourquoi cela avait-il mis Finch dans un tel état? Qui était cet homme? Finch le connaissait-il personnellement?

Il savait qu'il avait été fiancé avec Grace mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas eu d'aventures avec des hommes...

Reese bloqua à cet idée. Non! Finch... ne...non! Il était à lui seul!

Il était jaloux.

Jaloux à l'idée que ce... ce Nolan Emerson ai pu embrassé SON Finch.

Car c'était bien pour voir Finch et _uniquement_ lui que John était venu voir même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu sortir comme excuse à son patron.

Il était tellement curieux envers cet homme, il voulait tellement apprendre à le connaître. Et à le protéger. Chaque fois qu'il apprenait des informations sur lui, il était tellement heureux et...

Il tombait juste un peu plus amoureux d'Harold Finch.

Lorsque Root avait kidnappé le milliardaire, l'ex-agent de la CIA avait eu l'impression d'être devenu un zombie. Pathétique comme comparaison mais véritable pourtant.

Finch était devenu son air, sa raison de vivre sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait besoin de lui.

Même si Harold ne pourrait jamais aimer un homme tel que lui.

C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait donné Bear. Il le voulait en sécurité.

Ne pas être avec lui, l'embrasser était dur. Mais le savoir mort... Non...

Il ne pourrait pas...Il ne pouvait pas perdre Finch... Pas lui...

Revenant à la réalité, il se mit à le chercher partout dans la bibliothèque. Mais aucune trace de son patron. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de lui.

ll retourna dans le bureau.

Comment retrouver un fantôme?

La machine.

Il courut vers les ordinateurs et tapa simplement " Où-est Finch? " et attendit.

Espéra.

Quelques instants plus tard, une adresse clignota sur l'écran. L'ancien soldat alla à l'adresse indiqué le plus rapidement possible.

L'adresse se situait dans les quartiers chics, dans un vieux bâtiment, au cinquième étage.

Il entra dans un appartement moderne, spacieux et pratique à première vue.

Pourtant, toujours aucune trace de l'homme à lunettes. Il fouilla chaque pièce.

Pourquoi la Machine lui aurait-elle donné cette adresse s'il n'était pas là?

Alors qu'il allait partir, il vit une fente dans un des murs.

Il s'approcha.

Une porte dissimulé. Bien du style d'Harold, ça tiens.

Il poussa lentement la porte cachée de la pointe de son arme.

La premier chose qui la frappa fut le sang sur la tapis persan. Il suivit les traces de sang sur le sol jusqu'à...un corps.

Un poignard se trouvait à quelques centimètres du corps.

Il s'agenouilla prestement près du corps ensanglanté, terrifié à l'idée qu'il pourrait s'agir de lui...

Il retourna le corps et...

"**HAROLD!**"

Reese se redressa d'un coup, en sueur. Harold! Où-est Harold? Est-il toujours en vie? Où suis-je? Où...

"Chut...Tout va bien...Je suis là, en vie, chuchota une voix en l'enlaçant. Tout va bien. On est dans notre chambre en sécurité.Chut..."

La lune reflétait les larmes de peur et de joie de John. Il était là, en vie. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

"Détend-toi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tu m'as sauvé, tu te souviens? Tu as retrouvé l'homme qui m'a fait ça et tu m'as retrouvé à temps pour pouvoir me soigner. Tu t'es occupé de tout. Et aujourd'hui, cela fait six mois que nous sommes ensemble.

-Je sais mais...C'était tellement réel..sanglota John, ne tenant plus. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau dans cet chambre, avec toi, le corps en sang dans mes bras. J'ai eu...J'ai...

-Chut, calme-toi. Je suis en vie et plus rien ne m'arrivera. a prochaine fois que mon nom ou un alias tombera,je...commença Finch.

-Ton nom ne tombera plus jamais! s'écria John en enlaça fortement le milliardaire. Jamais...

-Mais si jamais il réapparait,tu le sauras tout de suite et je me barricaderai dans la bibliothèque immédiatement en faisant attention de ne pas être suivi, cette fois. Je ne paniquerais pas et j'éviterai de m'isoler, de m'éloigner d'un nom qui me rappeler un passé que je préférai oublier...

-Plus rien ne t'arrivera, je ne le supporterai pas..."avoua John.

Ils s'allongèrent, l'un contre l'autre. John serrant fortement son milliardaire. Il fourra sa tête dans ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration. Il aimait tellement son odeur.

Il avait vraiment cru le perdre ce jour-là. Mais, si on relative comme le lui conseillait un ami, cette histoire lui avait au moins permis de mieux connaître Harold et de lui avouer ses sentiments.

"Tu sais, j'aime bien Nolan Emerson comme nom".

**Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu!**

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Dois-je me cacher pour éviter les tomates?**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
